Devil May Care
by Kawaii Thief Kitsune
Summary: Hwoarang has seen the Devil. What he wants to know is why he lived to tell about it. Unfortunately so does Heihachi who still wants to run genetic experiments on his grandson Jin who posesses the devil gene. JinxHworang, much yaoi people.
1. Default Chapter

This is yaoi folks, don't likey, no ready. It'll make your stomachs turn. Yes likey? Well then, this is right up your alley and you'll squeal like a fan girl until you pass out- hopefully. Read and review please!

CH1- Return of the Blood Talon- And the Sneaker Pimp.

Hwoarang took another drink from the flask before tossing it back to one of his gang members. It was Fey that caught it, she stuck it in her top, it wouldn't have been so apparent a while back, but ever since he'd left to the tournament his gang had gone through many hungry nights.

"So what do you have to bet?" asked the other gang leader peering at the leader of the Hawks. When they'd had the famous Blood Talon they'd run the streets, but apparently he'd left and all they'd gotten after he left was this pretty boy with a bad limp.

"…We'll meet whatever you bet," replied the Korean calmly. He ran his hand through his sleek red hair calmly. He knew that was a lie, but he didn't plan on having to pay up. Injured or not he was sure he could beat this fucker.

"Sorry kid, but the Hawks lost street credibility when the Blood Talon left. You're going to have to promise something more solid than that….She's looking pretty solid." he said nodding to Fey. Fey looked around trying to understand what was being said. She was a little American who hadn't learned any Japanese yet. He could agree, no one would say anything.

"No."

The gangsters immediately translated for the single female member and she looked to Hwoarang with admiration in her eyes.

That was beneath his honor. "…Then how about you?"

Hwoarang was surprised that he'd suggest such a thing in front of his entire crew, then again he was apparently a good enough opponent that he could be so candid about his sexuality.

"…Fine. One night with me, but if you lose, the three k is ours,"

"Fine," said the gangster grinning and looking him over.

Hwoarang pulled into form. It was almost like when he'd started. When he'd left everyone had known the name of the Hawks and the face of the blood Talon, apparently two years was enough to make them forget and now he was back with his hair shorn and his eyes calm. The limp he'd acquired during the fourth tournament would have cooled many men's eyes.

Hwoarang however wasn't many men. Not many men would have felt an almost fatherly responsibility to a street gang of misguided youths who lived in an apartment in the ghetto of Japan.

Fey made a dirty hand gesture at the leader who narrowed his eyes at her. "That's her way of saying you don't stand a chance," said Hwoarang calmly allowing a small smile to come to his lips. A wiser man upon seeing the fire emerging from behind the ice would have run.

This gangster was not a wiser man.

He smiled and pulled into a kick boxer's stance. Hwoarang smirked. His old expression. He hadn't fought in a while and he intended to have fun with this.

XxXxX

"Man! You just got rent, every bit of our street cred, and food for a week!" said Ace hanging off his shoulder. "How do you handle how much of a bad ass you are?"

"With caution," replied Hwoarang taking his friend's hands off his shoulders in a friendly manner as Fey ran behind them counting the money and saying figures in English. She always had been the best one with money.

They walked up to the apartment the guys chatting either about Hwoarang's victory or the effect the money would have on their lifestyle. Everyone was happy. Hwoarang smiled. "You were really cool!" said Fey in her strange accent and choppy sentence structure.

"Thanks Fey, I learned a lot of new tricks at the tournament." he replied stopping in front of the apartment complex. The light of their apartment was on. They all stared silently at the window then at him. They knew he'd evaded the military and on top of that had gained a few dangerous enemies at the tournament. And they were all willing to fight to keep him. Ace pulled out a knife, Fey stuck the money in her pants and did likewise.

Hwoarang held up a hand. "Stay here."

"No!" said Ace through his teeth. "Any mother-fuckers that mess with you-"

"Stay here."

XxXxX

As Hwoarang walked into the apartment he pulled out his gun. He didn't like using them but it was always a disadvantage to be without one when your opponent wasn't. He looked around the dim room. There were at least ten well built men. He was glad he hadn't drawn his gang into this lion's den.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling his cocky grin.

"You were the last to come in contact with Jin Kazama."

He groaned and rolled his eyes the tenseness going out of his body in an almost humorous manner. "You're the Kazama family's lackies. I've had enough of you motherfuckers what do you want?"

"…We wish to know Jin's location. We're well aware that he's in this city. And we're also well aware that you're the one connection he has in this city."

Hwoarang was still now. His head was down so dark red bangs concealed his eyes. ?" he asked in an unreadable voice. "You think I'm that motherfucker' s connection?"

XxXxX

"You think we should go…What is that word…before him?" asked Fey.

"I think you should learn fricking Japanese," growled back Ace in his irritation. Everyone was tense now that their fearless dumbass leader had gone up into a potentially dangerous situation alone and it would figure the only one there who didn't speak Japanese would have the nerve break the silence.

"Shut up asshole!" she growled. The first thing she'd ever learned in Japanese- From Hwoarang strangely enough.

It was at this moment that Hwoarang walked out. "What took you so damned long!" growled Ace.

"I had to close our account here. We're moving, this is a crappy neighborhood."

"What?" sputtered Ace. "Where!"

"To a place with better locks," growled Hwoarang.

XxXxX

Jin sat in the corner of the booth with the hood of his sweater pulled down. His food had come long ago. It had grown cold long ago. He knew he should eat. The devil gene was far less likely to emerge when he was in good physical shape.

But he hadn't felt like eating since after the tournament. When he'd found out that somehow, not only did his grandfather survive…but his father as well.

And his father still possessed the devil gene as well.

It seemed the only important person in his life who would stay dead was his mother. He let out a sigh. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why Mishima's fucking punks were at my apartment when I got home tonight."

"How did you find me?"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Rich motherfucker like you? Who couldn't find you?"

"Mishima's fucking punks," replied Jin.

"Answer my question Jin. Before I knock your dumb ass into that jukebox."

"They know that you know me. They must have figured on you knowing where I was," he said putting a folded twenty on the table as he walked out.

Hwoarang grabbed the twenty before running after him. "Where the hell are you going? We have unfinished business!"

"I'm done with the fighting Hwoarang. Besides, you're permanently injured." said Jin calmly. Hwoarang stopped abruptly. That had hit a nerve.

"Damn right I am. But that doesn't mean I can't still fight. And it's your fault in the first place. So I think you owe me a damned explanation."

Jin stopped at his car with a sigh. "Get in."

"What?"

"You want an explanation? Get in the damned car."

XxXxX

Jin didn't know why he'd done it. Well, he had a vague idea. Mishima's men had gone after him directly after a tournament. Upon hearing of a quiet young fighter running about the underground they'd gone after the bait. They found him, unfortunately they'd found his rival Hwoarang as well, looking for a rematch as always.

Always in the spirit of fighting an authority, Hwoarang and he fought side by side. Until he was shot in the back of the calf. It was then that Jin's demon gene kicked in getting a strange high off the scent of Hwoarang's blood.

He'd apparently killed all the Mishima guards- before turning on Hwoarang. Hwoarang had fought him until Devil shot out his arm, grabbing his wounded leg, and twisting it at an awkward angle. Hwoarang hadn't screamed or begged. He probably never would. So far as the security tape had shown, all he'd done was glare straight into the Devil's eyes.

For some reason the demon stepped back shaking it's head as if in pain before flying off into the night. Hwoarang had never mentioned it before, though they'd met several times after tournament, fighting mechanically in their attempt to act as if it had never happened.

Even now as the red head changed the radio station repeatedly insulting his choices in music, he had to wonder why Devil hadn't finished him off.

XxXxX

Jin pulled off to the side of the road and got out of the car soon followed by the red head who tried his best to hide his limp, though it was a pointless effort since any true fighter with good enough ears could hear the discrepancy in his walk.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jin who pulled his hoodie more tightly around him. There was something about the Korean that could impress him every time. Hwoarang had to know that Jin could hear the limp, yet his gait was only mildly cautious, probably something done out of habit to avoid stares more so than to hide a weakness- though knowing Hwoarang that was probably part of it.

Hwoarang himself was having thoughts of his own on the Japanese boy. He knew at a normal match he'd do well against Jin. He wasn't, however, in a normal condition. Nor did he consider Jin's turning into a demon a normal condition, in fact even he shuddered at the thought that those detached brown eyes could become intense with unprecedented hate.

He ran his hand back through his crimson locks as he observed that this was indeed the perfect place to dump off a body and decided to be a bit more on guard when it came to Kazama. He turned to Jin and stiffened at the sight of those deep brown eyes focused intently on him in that disquieting quiet manner the Japanese boy had.

"What are you staring at?" growled Hwoarang gruffly.

He was unsatisfied, naturally, when he didn't receive a negative response from Jin. Only a raised brow. Jin then turned his back on him. Hwoarang bristled. True he was injured, but he hardly considered himself a dormant threat!

"You wanted to know so something,"

Hwoarang was naturally irritated that Jin was simply ignoring his blatant hostility with a cool but serene calm, but he had wanted to know. He lowered his head, his dark red hair covering his eyes. "Jin. What was that…that that attacked me that day? And…why didn't it…finish me off?"

Jin didn't know whether or not he should be offended by the fact that Hwoarang insisted on calling his alter ego an it. It could either mean that he considered Jin to be a man who morphed into a mindless beast, or it could be that Hwoarang saw Jin and the beast as entirely different entities. Either way, something about that proud head being lowered called out to him.

"…The devil gene…runs in my family, from what I know, Heihachi wants to genetically alter me into something else, if he doesn't find my father first…Sometimes, the devil takes over."

Hwoarang was silent. It was difficult to believe, but then, he'd witnessed it first hand, he spun around. "And my last question?" he asked sharply.

Jin stiffened. "Why didn't it finish you off? You ask as if you'd rather-" he cut himself off as Hwoarang stiffened. Jin froze and looked at the fighter who would permanently have one shoulder slightly higher than the other. Once a proud fighter. He turned in disgust to think that Hwoarang's fire was now false. "I don't have time for this. Get in the car. I'll drive you back."

"Screw you Kazama, I'll walk," growled Hwoarang. He hadn't learned anything relevant, that and the fact that he didn't know what would have been relevant irritated him enough to want to walk the fifteen to twenty miles home. Hopefully he wouldn't run into any more of those damned Mishima bastards

"Damnit Hwoarang. Just get in the car."

"I don't need your sympathy." said Hwoarang not looking over his shoulder. With about five feet down already he only had about twenty more miles to go.

Suddenly the Blood Talon felt himself spun around violently as Jin's hand dug into his right arm. "Get in the car Hwoarang."

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes- right as he was shoved into the passenger seat and shoved in right before the door was shut. "Damnit Jin!" he snapped.

Before he could even consider taking off Jin was already driving about seventy mph. He didn't fancy being a grease spot on the road, nor did he see fighting Jin until the car pivoted off the road and over the cliff as the best idea. So instead he crossed his arms and scowled.

XxXxX

Fey was just as surprised as the rest of the gang when an expensive sports car pulled up to the front of their crummy new apartment complex- with Hwoarang in it. "He's back!" she chirped happily- unfortunately the boys all rushed up to the window shoving her out of the way.

As she rubbed her rear she wished that Hwoarang had taught her a little more Japanese to cuss people out with. Either way, she's been worried about Hwoarang who had become somewhat of a big-brother figure to her. So immediately she went to open the door.

Outside the door however, were several men in suits looking down the hall as if they were waiting for someone. Their suits bore the Mishima emblem. She paled. "A-Ace…" she whimpered, backing away from the now closed door.

XxXxX


	2. Ch2

Saihitei Seishuku/Mana-san- eyes sparkle A reviewer! (rejoices) I've never had to wait that long for a review and when I finally got one it was from another writer!

Chronic Fever- Thankies! I needed something to mildly impede Hwoarang so he'd mature a bit/

Apparently the chap didn't load right so I'll load it again,

CH2- Of Whores and Pretty Redheads

Hwoarang was out of the car before Jin could put on the parking break. He slammed the door roughly and Jin hopped out of the car to yell at him. He didn't have time however before a window on the second story of the apartment complex shattered sending teens and a thick gray smoke out onto the front lawn.

They writhed and held their throats as they struggled to breath and for seconds, Hwoarang could only watch in horrified disbelief before looking up into the window where he saw several men in suits, Mishima's men. His eyes narrowed before he felt someone grab his pant leg. It was Ace.

"Hwo- Hwoarang. Thank god you're-" he was cut off by a bout of coughing. "Fey's still up there!"

It didn't take Hwoarang more than twenty seconds to be across the lawn and scaling the stairs to the apartment. Jin could only watch the teens regain their breath in shock before he took off after the Blood Talon hoping it wouldn't be too late to help.

XxXxX

Fey had been hit by the door when the men kicked it open, leaving the little American dizzy and confused. It wasn't soon before Ace grabbed her sleeve yelling something unintelligible before Sparx, another gang member, smashed through the window with a chair and thick heavy smoke soon filled the room. Ace shoved her towards the window where everyone was evacuating before turning to exchange blows with the Mishima thugs.

When she opened her eyes a few dizzy seconds later she was under the table away from the view of the Mishima thugs but frighteningly alone. She raised her head and took a deep breath of air as the smoke cleared out of the room.

Unfortunately this caught the attention of one of the Mishima thugs and she was being held by her collar being interrogated in a language she didn't understand as her toes dangled above the floor. She was shook violently as she explained in both English and Spanish that she didn't understand what they were saying before she was slammed against the wall.

Remembering some of her training from Hwoarang she immediately lashed out catching the man sharply in the throat. She was dropped as he clutched his throat struggling for air. Within moments she was cornered and avoiding tasers.

That was the sight Hwoarang walked in on. His friend was cornered, babbling unintelligibly in her home language while six men harassed her. Fury built up in his eyes and before he could even contemplate the danger of attacking armed men while unarmed, one had been brutally kicked into the wall.

Jin could only watch in morbid fascination as a second was punched unconscious, the third was hit by his unconscious companion, the fourth was kicked, the fifth caught by a punch- and the sixth drew his gun. Hwoarang didn't miss a beat as his eyes connected with the other's. He was ready to knock the man's head off before he could pull the trigger.

He barely managed to pull back his fist as the man fell limply to the ground, victim of one of their own tasers held in Fey's tiny hands as she winced anticipating the blow.

Hwoarang sighed. "I guess it's time to move…Again."

XxXxX

Jin wouldn't have anticipated being found in the back of a brothel…Jin wouldn't have anticipated being found in the back of a brothel with Hwoarang.

Both these things had come to pass by the end of the night however as he'd used his car to cart injured gang members to the "Elegant Mistress"

Hwoarang had been among the last to go with him, watching over his gang members like some kind of fallen guardian angel and paying off the apartment owner for the damages- and silence.

The hookers doted on the gang- including Fey who they saw as very cuddly and brave. Hwoarang however they left to his silence and contemplation respectfully, along with Jin who they also recognized as a reputable martial artist.

"So…Kazama…Are you ready to kill this Mishima bastard yet?"

"Hwoarang-" began Jin.

"No." snapped Hwoarang. "He's made it quite clear that beyond chasing your cowardly ass he doesn't intend to let me and mine alone. I won't put up with this Kazama. He wants you. Let him get you, then let that damned demon rip his throat out. But if those bastards come after us again, and I hear you're still running, I'm coming after you!"

"Do you think I haven't tried!" snapped Jin jumping up. "Do you just think I let him ruin my life like this?"

"Yes." said Hwoarang coolly. "I do.

Jin shoved Hwoarang back into the wall roughly. "I didn't." he hissed through his teeth.

"Whatever." said Hwoarang leaving the room.

XxXxX

Jin was about to take off after him when he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Fey who shook her head. "Not a good idea," she murmured.

Jin glared at her for a second before realizing she was probably right and sighing. He turned to her awkwardly knowing her Japanese was very poor. "Are you…okay?" he asked slowly.

She paused to think about what he'd said before nodding. "Yes," she said cheerily.

He took a moment to look at the girl. Clearly she wasn't Japanese, Her black hair was curly and went down past her shoulders emphasizing golden skin and huge brown eyes, if he had to guess he'd say she was Latin American but he could be wrong.

"So…do you know where he went?"

"Well-" she began.  
"Who are you anyways?" asked a cool voice. He looked in the corner to see the boy he recognized as Ace leaning against the doorframe looking at him coolly. "You know, everything seems fine, until you show up. All of a sudden we have Mishima bastards coming out of the woodwork,"

"Ace! You should not-"

"Shut up Fey. Well? Are you going to answer?" snapped Ace.

Jin glared "Who I am is not your concern. I'll be leaving." said Jin heading for the door. He was stopped when Ace got in his way. Ace was well built, but young. Too young to stand a chance. But the fire in his eyes said it didn't matter if he thought he was protecting his leader.

Sudden he was shoved by Fey who started yelling unintelligibly- though not to Ace who appeared to understand at least half of what the girl said.

Jin had taken English in high school. He had the feeling that this was the less savory half that wasn't in the book. And Ace's face colored confirming that. Fey ended it with, "Now get out! Baka!"

"Fine!" said Ace taking one last glare at Jin before leaving in a huff.

Jin turned away before proceeding to leave. "Wait!" said Fey running in front of him again. "Please, stay. Hwoarang won't be long! Ace was just mad! Hwoarang is out talking to his informants to find out when it will be safe to move! Please stay, you won't be bothered!"

Jin sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with some miniature Hwoarang punks, but she did make a good argument in broken Japanese. "Fine. I'll stay."

XxXxX

Hwoarang was both surprised and relieved to find that Jin hadn't left. When he'd gone out he'd found that Mishima's men were crawling all over town looking for Jin- and a magnificent redhead that went by the name Blood Talon.

He'd immediately put on his hoodie and sunk into the darkness.

He looked at the sleeping figure on the brothel couch. "Has there been any trouble?"

"A small," said Fey. She meant a little, but he understood.

"I'm guessing you stopped it," he said quietly. She blushed a bit but ended up nodding anyways. He smiled gently and patted her on the head. "Go get some sleep,"

She nodded curtly before taking off as silently as she'd came. He walked over to Jin. Jin didn't know he'd fallen asleep on the couch bed that was usually Hwoarang's.

But Hwoarang did. He had since he'd come in the brothel to hear the giggling women starting rumors about the pretty Japanese boy looking fairly entitled laying there…perhaps the blood talon's lover.

Hwoarang had to admit looking down on Jin that the boy was beautiful, even somewhere near his tastes. But his rival was enough trouble without involving sex.

There'd been times in his life when he'd hated Jin. Enough that if he'd found him sleeping he probably would have roughed him up just to humiliate him. He wasn't sure he could hate him anymore. They had a common enemy now, a horrible one.

They were both hunted together now. By Jin's grandfather of all people, his sensei. If Baek had decided to kill his student, Hwoarang didn't know how he'd continue to exist, much less fight back. He sighed and sat next to the serene figure on the couch bed.

He didn't want to wake Jin. The boy was sleeping soundly, but by the amount of Mishima's men running around town he didn't know how long that could possibly last before their new semblance of a home. There was only one solution, they would have to run. He got up and walked out the door.

As he suspected, Ace was outside watching over Fey who slept in the rocking chair eight feet down the hall. "Ace,"

"…Hwoarang."

"Is everyone asleep?"

"…No, we couldn't sleep."

"…Assemble quietly, get the motorcycles. Sell the car…We'll be moving out soon…See if you can pick up another bike, but if you can't do it quietly then don't do it at all."

"Okay." said Ace getting up. He was stopped when Hwoarang put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ace. You always watch out for me." said Hwoarang seriously.

Ace slowly broke into a smile. "Hey man, don't get all mushy on me. Your woman's in there," he said nodding towards the door.

Hwoarang couldn't help but snicker and shove Ace away gently. "Alright man. Like I said, move quietly, and move safely. Don't take Fey with you."

"Okay." repeated Ace taking off quietly down the hall.

XxXxX

When Hwoarang came in, Jin made sure to keep his breathing level as if he were sleeping, even when Hwoarang shut the door with a near inaudible click. He'd heard Hwoarang's plans. He had to wonder if they involved him at all.

Maybe the redhead would try to strangle him in his sleep. That would prove interesting, or maybe he would rise in the night and leave like a dream leaving the whores to watch for Jin, perhaps collecting the price on his head. He didn't know why, but the idea of his rival enacting any of those dishonorable actions hurt, badly.

It was when Hwoarang sat next to him with a sigh that he made the mistake of stiffening. He opened his eyes a bit but Hwoarang had his back to him. The bed shifted a bit as Hwoarang took off his sweater and tossed it aside before beginning to peel off his shirt.

Jin had seen the bare bodies of martial artists on several occasions, but that was nothing to compare with this. Hwoarang's skin was tanned to a pale gold. His back was corded muscles, defined but delicate at the same time. He had broad shoulders but a tapered waist and beautiful arms.

But like everything else in Jin's world, Hwoarang's skin was marred. Several scars littered his back in disarray, one in particular on the shoulder reminded Jin very much of the devil's claws.

Before he could think to much on it, Hwoarang shook his head. "You know there's no such thing as a free show."

XxXxX

Hwoarang had known that Jin was awake, and watching him, he didn't blame him. If he had a rival as dangerous as himself he wouldn't sleep lightly- and the fact of the matter was that he did. Only Jin would never attack him in his sleep, and vice versa- though Jin didn't need to know that.

What he didn't expect was for a half-asleep Jin to attack him. He found himself pinned to the thin mattress within seconds, his shirt, which he hadn't finished taking off, bound his wrists, while Jin's greater weight did a fantastic job of holding him in place.

"What the hell Kazama!" snapped Hwoarang trying to shove the other martial artist off him.

This only resulted in Jin grabbing his shirt and twisting it so his wrists were painfully restrained. "So Hwoarang, planning on telling me your plans?"

"Maybe as soon as you get the fuck off me fuck head!"

"Oh no Hwoarang, your articulacy isn't getting you out of this one!"

There was a pause as Hwoarang continued to struggle, face flushed, eyes burning with silent rage. They both knew he wouldn't shout, for his gang members- or even one of the whores- to walk in on this would be humiliating.

What Jin didn't quite know was why he wouldn't let Hwoarang up, he knew the boy wouldn't run, hell, he wouldn't run if Jin transformed into the devil. But he had the sudden feral urge to proclaim dominance over the beautiful redhead.

It was the devil gene's urge.

For once, he didn't care.

Within minutes the redhead was panting in forced submission beneath his rival. Jin had sat on his torso, too high up to be kicked off, but low enough to keep him pinned, and his dark stare only accompanied the physical sensation.

Hwoarang had a sudden mental image pass through his mind of being pinned by the demon. He paled and turned his face to the side so Kazama couldn't see.

Jin couldn't help but think how beautiful the Korean was with his red hair spilling across his face as he tried to hide his shame. Suddenly he shook his head and rolled off the Korean before clutching his head.

He had to wonder when so much of the demon's mentality had melded with his own…and how much more would before he gave into his urges to take what he was well assured the redhead wouldn't want to give up.

Hwoarang was up in a flash glaring as he tried to even out his breathing. He didn't know what had just occurred. But he swore to himself that he'd repay it in full and prevent it from happening again.

"We're selling your car for cash. It's too flashy to travel with anyways. Then we're going back to my master's dojo…it's in the woods, it'll be a little harder for Heihachi to track us there. We'll make plans there, and then we'll leave…"

Jin nodded sharply and laid down on the couch bed knowing he'd get no sleep that night.


End file.
